Roland Garrison
Garrison is a character featured in the Battlefield 4 Campaign and the novel, Countdown To War. He is the Captain of the [[USS Valkyrie|USS Valkyrie]]. Biography Garrison sent Tombstone to Baku to retrieve vital information on Admiral Chang Wei. While Dunn was killed to retrieve this information, it told of how Chang was planning to overthrow the government and gain Russia's full support by blaming the U.S. for the assassination of Jin Jié. Much to Garrison's quiet anger, this information had already been known and was with held from him, meaning that Dunn's sacrifice was only to confirm the intel. Garrison then debriefed Tombstone of this information and full filled Dunn's last wish to make Recker the squad leader of Tombstone. He then ordered the squad on a covert mission to Shanghai to extract three VIPs: CIA agent Laszlo W. Kovic, as well as Hannah and her husband. Tombstone was successful and returned to the Valkyrie with dozens of refugees that were stranded as a result of an EMP. Garrison then set a course for the [[USS Titan|USS Titan]] as it could accommodate the refugees aboard the Valkyrie better. The Titan is quickly discovered to have been attacked by Chang's forces and is slowly sinking. Garrison orders Tombstone to board the ship and search for survivors and recover any information. He also makes Kovic Tombstone's temporary squad leader. While Tombstone is aboard the Titan, Chinese forces launch an attack on the Valkyrie, putting Garrison the crew on the defensive. Thankfully, Tombstone returns and helps clear the ship of hostiles. The Valkyrie's next destination is a Chinese-controlled airfield in Singapore with Garrison debriefing Tombstone of the upcoming mission. As Kovic had died attempting to reclaim the USS Valkyrie's bridge with Tombstone, Hannah volunteers to join Tombstone, to which Garrison accepts. During the mission, however, Hannah betrays the squad, resulting in them being taken to a prison. Garrison, unaware of this, believes that the squad has been killed. After Tombstone later escaped the prison and made it back to the Valkyrie, they find it under attack by Chinese and Russian forces. Garrison, Hannah's fake husband Jin Jié, and Pac (who was believed to have been killed in Singapore) are holed up in the ship's medical bay. Jin Jié manages to convince Garrison to let the Chinese soldiers see his face to make them cease fire on the ship. While successful, Chang is furious at Jin Jié's survival and orders ordnance to destroy the Valkyrie and bury the truth. Recker, Irish, and Hannah volunteer to travel to Chang's warship to prevent the ordnance from destroying the Valkyrie. Unfortunately the remote denotation fails, forcing either Irish or Hannah to sacrifice themselves to save the Valkyrie by manually detonating the charges. If the player fails to choose either one, the Valkyrie is destroyed by Chang's ordnance, killing Garrison, Pac, and Jin Jié. Trivia *Garrison's ribbons indicate the following honors: **Awarded the Defense Superior Service Medal, for "superior meritorious service in a position of significant responsibility" as part of a Joint Task Force. **Twice awarded the Meritorious Service Medal, after a successful commanding officer assignment at the O-5 level (Commander), or perhaps exceptional service at a lower pay grade. **Awarded the Air Medal for service as part of a flight crew. *Above his ribbons is what appears to be the Naval Flight Officer device . *In Battlefield 4: Countdown to War, it is revealed Garrison had a son named Tommy who had died eight years prior in Afghanistan during a mission for the Central Intelligence Agency. Category:Characters Category:Characters of Battlefield 4 Category:Characters of Countdown To War